loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Leoshire
Leoshire is one of the oldest counties in Hilsyren, famed for its heroic cavaliers, dragon slaying lords and ecclesiastical monasteries, Leoshire is beautiful and bountiful of earth and soil. * Banner: A Black Dragon on a Red Field * Current Ruler: Lord Danriddion Blackgragon * House Motto: "beatitudo est superbia" * Capitol: Lemnor * Climate: Temperate * General Alignment: True Neutral * Imports: narcotics (former), wood, amour * Ex'ports': minerals, metal, weapons, coal, trained horses, apples, pears, honey, wheat, hops, cheap ale, good cider * Common Races: Humans, Dwarves * Common Monsters: Bugbears (mountains), kobold s(mines) * Known Groups: Blackdragon Cavaliers, Monks of St. Mortimer, Cathian Nuns, Everymen Bandits, The Trove Guild * Active Religions: The Ethos; St. Cathrine (nuns), St. Griffiths, St. Paul (evil), St. Mortimer, St. Moradin, St. Neilus, St. Serolla, St. Tamarind, St. Viktor * Common Feature of the People: scruffy fair haired folk, prone to pride and anger, but stalwart in their beliefs, tend to all speak like farmers Leoshire Details Leoshire is a common working mans, land, where many solutions are solved through violence, be it a thug in a street standing up to an insult, to a noble warrior defend his family honour at the Charger Tournaments; this violence is usually to do with pride. Despite the primitive attitude of the people here, Leoshire is one of the most pious of the land, home to the largest amount of monasteries (the monks owning a lot of the land here), and all the folks having their actions validated by the Saints from the more hostile days of the land (an attitude which has never left). Leoshire is where warriors are bred, be them knights, soldiers, or just criminals, nothing brings more pride to a Leoshire man than beating someone in a fight, and for those who do not possess natural strength this scan mean more underhanded methods. The majority of the folk here are farmers or minors, a long standing tradition of both being the backbone of the land. The growth of other lands in more peaceful and affluent times has led to the average Leo man to resent most nobles, and the corruption of the last ruling house, the Lionhearts (see History below), validated this, but luckily an old warrior family, the Rah's have taken to ruling the county and garnered a lot more respect. Not all Leo folk back up their hostility through noble actions though, many of the down trodden (specially those no in the capitol) have only known poverty and self-sufficiency, and the low life criminal is all too common, forming guilds and groups to maintain their life of crime, but even among them there is a sense of pride and collaboration, even if it just against a common enemy. Settlements within Leoshire Lemnor, the recently reclaimed capitol city Lessinhope (formally Lessin), a wealthy growing town that flourished during Lemnor's quarantine Newbridge, a temporary encampment that has grown to a whole village outside Lemnor Birdank-on-Syth ' '''Curoso ' 'Odeless ' 'Nacshell ' 'Poven ' 'Tirindel ' 'Tunmoor ' 'Lonnhill ' 'Kolaris ' 'Vigil ' '''Other Locations of Interest in Leoshire The Flinty Hills T'he Sullmores ' Shaden Vale ' '''The River Lugg ' 'The Black Hills ' 'Mount Korn ' '''Aidenwode Vale The Pathfinder Tower ''' '''The River Korn''' Leoshire Recent History In recent times the bloodline that founded this counties reputation upon the wealth and legends of the Veidnic Rah, the Blackdragons, were dragged through the mud when it was discovered the family were importing and selling vast amounts of illegal drugs and other substances into Hilsyren - a serious offence. The Blackdragons were ousted and an older family, the Lionhearts took over. During the early days of the war with the drow, while the innocents were still being evacuated to the mountains, the Lionhearts who guarded the north-west boarder, made a deal with the drow to spare their county in exchange for a small contingent of drow to enter passed the boarder. The drow of course betrayed the Lionhearts and this led to the needless death of hundreds and the early occupation of the land at the hands of the drow. After the war the county fell under the control of the occupying Arcadians, by right of the Treaty and it was only when Danriddion Rah of the Blackdragon brought evidence to the Council of Ordinance in 767qc that the Rahs' had not been involved with the illegal substance scandal, that he was reinstated as Throne Lord and the Arcadians eventually forced to leave. Now Danriddion Rah, of House Blackdragon holds this county with tentative fingers. The slightest mistake or sign of weakness could easily lose him this county to one of the many numerous other families that hold a claim, but so far his reinstatement of the Charger Tournaments and recent purification of their capitol city, Lemnor, has seen him doing well. Only a strange series of disappearances in an odd vale in his domain is cause for any worry but as long as he can resolve it without need for outside aid, he stake on this county is solid. 'Game Rules for Leoshire' Bonus Class Skill Options (choose one): *Ride *Intimidate *Knowledge (nobility) Bonus Feat Options: *Mounted Combat *Conscript (serf) *Squire (BAB 1) *Mounted Combat Advanced Feat Options: General *Mounted Blade *Squire *Toughness *Die Hard *Stalwart *Improved Stalwart *Knight *Enforcer* (intim 1 rank) *Flagbearer (Cha 15) Combat *Charge Through *Mass Charge *Mounted Onslaught *Mounted Skirmisher *Mounted Shield *Ride-By Attack *Spirited Charge *Trampler *Unseat * Indomitable Mount * Massed Charge * Mounted Blade * Mounted Onslaught